


A start of a friendship

by currant_flour



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: It's 3 am though what am I doing, M/M, by a prompt I saved a long time ago, for my senpai!!!, happy birthday senpai!!!, still what is titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currant_flour/pseuds/currant_flour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: You keep coming in to get your laptop fixed but I'm pretty sure you're breaking it on purpose but you're cute so I'll let it slide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A start of a friendship

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for raven senpai!!!! I hope you have a fun day!! Sorry I can only write within Kagepro fandom though...  
> also this ain't fluff enough

"Hey Shin! Aren't we expecting someone today, it's Tuesdays afterall." Asked Ayano from the counter, holding her chin up and looking at Shintaro who is cleaning the computer products with a bright smile. " we are aren't we? He's going to come here soon." Humming a little tune after she finished her sentence, as cheerful as ever.

Shintaro stopped his cleaning and turned around to look at Ayano with a confused expression, eye brows furrowed together in a sense of irritation of being bothered while he's working, " What are you talking about? We don't make appoinments in this shop, and you should be arranging the counter not just sitting there.". He sees Ayano's lips thin as she turned to the side, puffing one side of her cheek, "Eh Shin, you're really unobservant. Pay more attention to you're surroundings." Shintaro replied with a roll on the eyes and continue to do his work.

Actually, he do know who's coming to the shop, a nice young man who's smile shines with a thousand suns in the name of Haruka Kokonose always brings in his laptop on Tuesdays afternoons around 2 to 3. It's like his weekly routine, something he does every week and it's unlikely to miss his bright characteristics and positive attitude where ever he goes, he's been coming by to the shop so much that even Shintaro starts to remember him.

It's not like he remembers this guy for his characteristics or his positivity, it's because his laptop is the first one in Shintaro's life to be returned into the shop with another problem. Another virus it seems. He was so confused, checking the laptop and wiped it clean of virus, doing everything he knows to block out viruses and other problems, he even went out of his way to buy him a advance anti-virus software for this Kokonose guy. He was absolutely certain that he won't be seeing this guy for the rest of his life, well, unless he buys another laptop or something then maybe he'd meet him again but he was certain that he won't be seeing this guy for a really, really long time.

But to his surprise, this guy came back to the shop the next Tuesday with yet another problem. Internet problems, he couldn't connect to Wifi anywhere. Shintaro was starting to question his knowledge when he received his laptop yet again, frustrated, he called on Ayano to cover for him and finished dealing with this guy's problem in 15 minutes. Passing the laptop to him in a much forceful way than his employer would have like to and tells the guy to call him if there is ever another problem, writing his number down on a piece of paper and clip it on the bill. He did notice the weird shine on the guy's eyes, have he been yawning or have he been crying? Must be the former Shintaro thought.

As the weeks go by, this Kokonose guy kept coming back with a defected laptop and when Shintaro asks about the number he gave him, he just said that he lost it with a embaressed chuckle. After a month of dealing with this guy, Shintaro has given up on trying his best to prevent something from happening to that guy's laptop and stop Ayano from talking about how he was staring at him when he works. The other coworkers have treated Kokonose as some regular customer too, talk to him when Shintaro is working on his laptop, playing jokes around him and even have a tiny celebration for his birthday in the shop, they seem to have taken a liking to him.

And even though Shintaro don't want to admit it, he too have taken a liking to him

For a person who owns such a defective laptop, he didn't throw it away and buy a new one but yet kept coming back to have it fixed. At first, Shintaro question the function of the other's brain but as time goes by with Ayano's constant topic about the guy, he have learnt to like that guy too. Ayano have told him to think about it in a positive way or else he would look like a grandpa pretty soon, so he thought about it, he have been pretty bored in the shop before he comes along, cleaning products, getting told to lay off the counter for his attitude or just simply playing games on his phone and watch how the manager comes by and tells him to get his ass to work but always get shot back down because he have already done his part of the job.

It's been... fun.

He guess he could say that, the problems the Kokonose guy brought to him every Tuesday was pretty challenging and it is not often that he can get to solve hard problems like he used to when he was still at school. People and even teachers would bring questions deem impossible to solve to him and watch how he solves it, in some cases, amusement and in others, irritation.Truth to be told he was out right bored and the guy have seem to entertain him in an odd way, by breaking his own laptop. Shintaro knows, he knows he broke the laptop himself and not by the reasons he give for getting the problem. The reasons he gave are pretty outragous to be honest.

Also, he's ...... fairly cute in a way. With his hair messy yet incredibly neat in a way, eyes always open wide like he is a kid who is still new to everything, amazed at everything, his nose is just the right shape, a nice pointy edge and it's not too long, his ears are almost covered up by his hair all the time, peeking out from time to time behind the curtains of soft hair like that a playful child, those lips, they always curl up into the nicest smiles, smooth and gentle, soft even, and that mole under his eye, people always talk about flawless skin but Shintaro could say that he is extremely fine just the way he looks. This guy don't go out much, Shintaro is almost certain of it, the fact he is not tan at all above his wrist shows either he doesn't go out much or he doesn't get tan easily. Judging by the size of his arms and height, he must be pretty slim too, maybe he would even have a slight curve similar to a woman's.

....... Have I been thinking too much about him lately? Shintaro thought and reminds himself to stop doing that. Thoughts like this have been affecting his in more than one ways. 

The door bell to the store rang and Shintaro don't bother to turn around, he would be told to lay off the counter again but he did take a peek in the mirror at the shelf to look at the situation.

" Um... oh hey Ayano!!! Is...... Kisaragi around?" The guy entered his field of vision on a minute later, waving his hand at Ayano who have yet to move during his long flashback.

"Ah we've been expecting you Haruka!" Ayano replied with a cheeky smile on her face, moving her arms in a way as if she is a fortune teller.

"Eh what?? Him too??"

Shintaro noted that he seems excited when he said that, maybe a little too excited.

"Uh, no. I don't think he knows." She sounds apologetic.

There was a moment of silence on the other's side before he said something, shoulders dropping and head tilt to the other side. Disappointment all over his tone " I guess so... "

Somehow, Shintaro found himself turning around, wanting to clear things up and tell them that he knows he is coming to the shop. But he stops when he sees Ayano lift her hand and gently pat the other's head, a simple comforting gesture that she does to everybody when their heads are in her reach. He finds the action irritating, a heat squeezing his way into his chest and makes itself comfortable in there. A tiny voice tells him that he should talk to Ayano about her actions later appeared and he quickly shakes it off, what would he have to say to stop Ayano from doing that? Maybe he should tell Ayano not to be too friendly to customers. No, he's not going to have this conversation with somebody like her who may not be quick thinking but sharp at noticing another's intention.

"Hey doctor Shin!! Come here for a bit, someone wants to see you! Or should I say his laptop wants to see you!" Shintaro shake his head which looks like he did that out of irritation at how Ayano called him more than to clear his thoughts and walk towards them both at the counter. Accepting the Kokonose's laptop for the nth time and ask, tone uninterested when it is in fact, quiet the opposite, "What is it this time?". He could see the guy flinch and turns his head to the side, trying to look at somewhere else other than him and Shintaro finds it annoying. " Hey look at me when you're talking to me. "

He could vaguely feel a pair of eyes on him, Ayano is probably going to lecture him about manners but that's something he'd like to leave aside for now, the important thing now is to have this person infront of him look at him, not elsewhere. "It's another virus this time... " He didn't turn around to face Shintaro though and he sounds a lot distracted all of a sudden, he continue to look at the products at the side and walk to the where they place all the drawing tablets after a while of staring. "Is this avaible now?" He asks, pointing at the poster on the wall, featuring the newest edition of tablet from a comapny which is famous for it's art products. "Oh it's is! But our boss have yet to put a price on it though so we didn't display it." Ayano created a little loud speakers with her hands to speak due to the distance between her and the guy. "But I'll tell you about when the price is set." 

Feeling a bit out of the conversation, Shintaro left the counter and went to one of the tables available in the shop, setting down the laptop and start his work. He sits at a spot where he can still see them both, they are still talking about that new tablet and such. Arts ain't his strong point and even though he understand computers, even games and how to fix them, he's didn't pay much attention to that part of the technological world so it's best to leave it to Ayano who seem to know how to promote stuff even when she don't understand much at all. He closes his eyes and clears his mind in favor of focusing on the now virus affected laptop, he still have a job to finish afterall, leave everything else beside for now, reassuring himself that both of them are just talking about the tablets and not anything else. Okay, try the usual method first, it didn't work, second method, it didn't work too, third.....

This is going to be fun.

..........

Shintaro finally cleared the virus out of the system after 3 hours of battling with it, the virus seem to have shut down most of the applications in the laptop and prevented him from applying the usual methods. Letting out a sigh in satisfaction, he leans back and rests himself on the back of the chair. It seems that they have stopped talking about the tablet while he work at the computer and sat down beside him to chat, Shintaro blocks them out to finish his work and dimly notices Ayano leave from time to time to greet another customer. He opens his eyes to find the owner of the defective laptop staring at him, it looks like what Ayano said was right.

He props himself up and clean the things around him, "this is a tough one Kokonose, where did you got this one?" Shintaro is not actually interested in how he got it but it's just to pick up a conversation, maybe his social skills is improving by spending time with Ayano almost daily. "this... I got it when I accidentally visited a site of a pop-up advertisment. The advertisments these days are going overboard huh? Haha..." Yet another ridiculous reason Shintaro mused, he saw all sorts of viruses they usually hide in a site but not this kind, it's different from what they would use. He turned around to stare at the other, he still looks as cute as ever, maybe it's alright to let him lie this time, or maybe a few more times.

After finish cleaning the things used to flush out the virus and shutting down the laptop, Shintaro pass it to it's owner, receiving a smile from the other. " By the way.... you can just call me Haruka." Shintaro didn't reply but nods at his tools as a reply, he feels far too happy at what Haruka said than he should be. There was a moment of silence before Haruka speaks up again, "Um, You're .... really cool with what you do and you amaze me a lot, I want to know you better!! I like you... a lot since the day I met you so... can we be friends? " It's Shintaro's turn to flinch this time, feeling his face heat up at what the other said. It is just a simple compliment from a weird customer who always breaks their laptop for no reason, the weird customer who floats around his mind endlessly and said that Shintaro is really cool and he likes him, a lot! Somehow, Shintaro feels all too embaressed, he receives compliments about his skills a lot but why would he feel embaressed now?

To be honest, he wanted to be his friend, an absolutely foreign thought that makes him curl up in bed and question his brain. But this Kokonose -, no, Haruka is a really nice person, he resembles Ayano a lot, but with a little more grace and child like features. Would he be a good friend? He is not good with people at all but somehow, it feels like everything is going to turn out fine with this guy, maybe it'll be even better. He have been thinking a little too much about this guy too, if he could know him better, meet him more then would he learn to stop thinking about him? He usually gets bored of people quickly so if he could get bored of him, maybe he won't be constantly plaguing his mind. Slightly happy with his decision, he look up to check if Ayano is around and sees her talking to another customer about headphones. He wouldn't want her to talk him into thinking more about stuff he don't understand, close relationship and all that.

So the coast is clear.

He turn to look at the other and noticed how hard it is to actually look into his eyes, finding himself collecting all the courage he haves to speak " I'm... okay with that..." He tries to think about something to compliment the other, he realise that he don't actually know much about this guy. His head ain't working too fine with all this social pressure too, what to say what to say? "... and um you're pretty cute." Shintaro drops his head immediately after the last word left him and mentally slaps himself over and over again for being such an idiot, no man in their right mind would call another dude cute. He would want to avoid Shintaro now and rumors about him calling another dude cute will forever be his legacy until he dies. This is it. This is the end of Shintaro Kisaragi.

Shintaro was so busy thinking about how he would be laugh at he almost didn't hear the soft whisper of "Thank you" from the other end, he carefully peeks out of his bangs and saw Haruka staring down at his lap, a hint of pink on his cheeks and shoulders tense. He looks absolutely endearing and Shintaro finds himself wondering if he would be able to see him like this again. Suddenly, when Haruka look back up to meet him in the eye, he felt as if everything is going his way and the world is by his side at that exact moment. Even the tiny voice that always tries to bring him down told him that yes, everything is going to be fine. Daringly, he opens his mouth and take the first move,

"Do you want to meet up some time?"

**Author's Note:**

> There's a cicada beside me at 3 in the morning what am I doing with my life.
> 
> Anyways, happy birthday senpai!!!! I hope you and whoever that read this enjoyed it
> 
> Reviews are absolutely welcomed


End file.
